


Owen

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Robron endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Rebecca shows up in Emmerdale with a surprise for Robert.takes place in summer 2016





	

“Happy birthday!” Everyone shouted as Robert walked into the pub, followed by a grinning Aaron.

“You planned all this for me?”

“With a little help from your adoring sister.” Vic told him before giving him a birthday hug and kiss.

“But it’s not even my birthday.”

“Yeah but we didn’t do anything on your actual birthday... with the trial and all... so this is to make up for that.” Aaron explained.

“You deserve a party, love.” Chas said and handed him a pint. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Chas.” Robert said and took a sip from his pint before being wrapped in a hug by Adam.

“Happy birthday, mate. I’d ask you what Aaron got you, but I don’t think I want to know.” He teased.

“Give him our present!” Liv pushed. “You’ll love it.”

“Yeah mate, it’s a great present. It was all Liv’s idea though.”

“Should I be worried it’s going to explode in my face?” Robert joked as he opened the gift.

“Shut up and open it.” Liv grumbled

Robert opened the gift, revealing a model car. The Aston Martin from the James Bond films he loved so much.

“Oh wow, this is great! Thanks!” He said and hugged her to thank her.

“I know you’re a nerd who actually likes these things, but that’s not all of your present.”

“It’s not?”

“Nope. This is from the three of us and Chas.” Vic said and handed him an envelope.

“A day at the race track in Leeds? Wow. This is amazing!” Robert said after opening it.

“You’ll actually get to drive your nerd car.” Liv teased. “Finn nearly fainted when I showed him that toy. And this one was practically drooling over the cars at the track.” She said and pointed at Adam.

“It’s for two people you know. So what do you say to some brother in law bonding?” Adam said, grinning.

“As tempting as that sounds, I think I’ll go with my boyfriend this time.”

“It was worth a try.” Adam joked. “Though if you change your mind... you know where to find me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Robert replied laughingly.

“What did you get him then?” Liv asked Aaron, but before he could reply the party was interrupted by the pub’s front door opening and a blonde woman walking in.

“Sorry love, we’re closed for a private party tonight. We’ll be back to business as usual tomorrow but tonight it’s family only.” Chas told the woman who just smiled at her.

“Oh but I think I qualify as family.” She said and looked around the room until her eyes settled on Robert. “Hello Robert, long time no see.”

“Rebecca? What are you doing here?”

“Do you know her Rob?” Chas asked.

“Oh he knows me alright.” Rebecca told her before turning back to Robert. “I just thought it was about time you met your son.”

“My WHAT?!”

Rebecca walked further into the pub and that’s when everyone saw the little boy of about 4 years old walking slightly behind her, holding her hand.

“This is Owen. Say hello to your son, Robert.”

“What is she on about? Is this true?” Aaron asked.

“It’s... I... I... It’s... possible... I guess...”

“Why would I make this up? I just want my son to know who his father is.”

Robert blinked and shook his head to clear his mind.

“Right.. I need a word. Now. Outside.”

“Just wait here for mum ok Owen? I’ll be right back.” Rebecca told the boy before following Robert out the door.”

“So Sugden has a secret love child eh.” Cain said and sipped his beer with a smug smile on his face.

“Shut up Cain.” Aaron snapped, eyes flicking between the boy and the door.

Owen looked scared and confused and Chas felt bad for him.

“Hello love, my name is Chas, do you want a drink? Some orange juice maybe?” She asked as she knelt down in front of him, noticing he had the same bright blue eyes as Robert.

The boy shook his head.

“No? How about some crisps then? I’ve got all kinds of flavours here, you can pick one you like ok? Just while we wait for your mum to come back.”

Owen seemed to consider her offer for a minute before slowly nodding and taking Chas’ hand and letting her lead him behind the bar.

***

“What the hell are you playing at?” Robert demanded as soon as the door closed behind Rebecca.

“What? I just want my son... our son to know both of his parents.”

“Did Chrissie put you up to this? As revenge?”

Rebecca shook her head.

“Chrissie doesn’t know. Well.. she doesn’t know Owen is yours. I told her I don’t know who his father is.”

“How do you know he’s mine?”

“How many people do you think I’ve slept with Robert?” She asked indignant.

“I don’t know, Rebecca. Neither of us have the greatest track record when it comes to being faithful, remember?”

“Speak for yourself. I was single at the time.” Rebecca said and crossed her arms. “He’s yours Robert. There was no-one else.”

“How... how old is he?”

“Four. Almost Five. His birthday is September 7th.”

Robert did the maths in his head.

“Ibiza.”

“Yeah. The business meeting you left Chrissie’s party for.”

Robert nodded. He remembered being bored out of his mind, making small talk with guests and charming potential business investors. Rebecca had been a welcome distraction.

“But... we always used condoms didn’t we?”

“Not that time. Neither of us had any and we were both pretty desperate.”

“And you said it was ok because you were on the pill!” Robert remembered.

“I was! But after you left and I had to watch you just slip back into your role on Chrissie’s side, pretending like nothing even happened between us, I got drunk. Very drunk. I spent half the night on the bathroom floor throwing up.” Rebecca told him. She had replayed that night in her mind so often, it was almost like it had all happened yesterday.

“Oh...”

“Yeah. When I found out I was pregnant I was almost 9 weeks. And you were with my sister.”

“And you didn’t say anything? Or... do something about it?”

“You mean have an abortion?”

Robert shrugged.

“I didn’t want to.” She said simply. “I was in love with you but you didn’t love me. With this baby I would still have a part of you with me.”

“Something to tie me to you forever? Is that what you wanted?”

“At first.” She admitted.

“Where was he born?” Robert asked, a few minutes of silence later. “Ibiza?”

“No.” Rebecca shook her head. “Here in England. London.”

“You lived in London with my son and you didn’t tell me?”

“Oh so you believe me now that he’s yours?”

Robert ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“What do you want from me Rebecca? Money? Play happy family with me and... ”

“Owen. His name is Owen. And no I don’t want anything from you. I wanted my son to know his father but I’m beginning to wonder why. ”

“Well what did you expect me to say?!”

“Everything alright here?” Aaron asked, tentatively walking over to Robert.

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” Robert replied, letting Aaron wrap an arm around his waist.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“You’re gay now? Chrissie told me you got divorced because you had an affair, she never said it was with another man.”

Aaron felt Robert tense up next to him.

“I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Bisexual?”

“Yes. Problem?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Good.”

“Well I better get going. Let me know if you decide to believe me about your son. I’m staying at Home Farm.” Rebecca said and left the two men standing outside The Woolpack.

“He’s yours isn’t he?” Aaron asked, sitting down on the picnic table.

“I think so... I’m sorry...”

“Sorry? What for?”

“For ruining the party... and your trust in me.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. You didn’t know, did you?”

“What? No. Do you think I would’ve just walked out on my kid if I’d known?!”

“I don’t know Robert. I didn’t know you back then, did I?”

“Probably for the best.. you wouldn’t have liked me very much.” Robert told him and sat down next to him, happy when Aaron grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.

“Who is she?”

“Rebecca White.” Robert replied. “Chrissie’s sister.”

Aaron snorted.

“Really? Sisters?”

“Not my proudest moment.”

“What does she want? Money?”

“No... apparently she just wants him to know his father. Me...”

“And do you want that too?”

“I don’t know... I... I really don’t know.”

“He looks like you, you know. The boy.” Aaron said a few minutes later.

“He does?” Robert asked, realising he’d only quickly glanced at the boy and had no real idea of what he looked like.

“Yeah. Mum felt bad for him, gave him a packet of crisps and sat him down at the bar right next to me. He has your eyes. And your smile. It’s obvious who his dad is.” Aaron said, a hint of sadness in his voice that made Robert feel very guilty. He got up from the table and started pacing.

“I swear I didn’t know about him. I haven’t even thought of her in years. I had no idea.”

“I know. I believe you.” Aaron told him, reaching out for the other man’s hand and pulling him towards him. “I love you.” He added softly.

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron.

“You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that.” He said and kissed Aaron again. “And I love you too.”

“Come on, let’s go back inside. You’re missing your belated birthday party. And I haven’t even given you my present yet.”

“I thought the party was my present?”

Aaron shook his head.

“Your present is a little bit of a present for me too actually. I booked us a room in a fancy hotel in Leeds for the night. No family, no drama, just you and me.”

“But what about... the boy...” Robert said, letting Aaron pull him back into the pub.

“No drama tonight. We’ll deal with that tomorrow.”

***

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Robert asked, nervously glancing at the man sitting beside him in the car.

It had been a few weeks since Rebecca’s revelation in the pub and when a DNA test had confirmed what everyone already suspected, that Owen was indeed Robert’s son, Robert had started spending some time with the boy and slowly getting to know him. Usually on his own, meeting Rebecca and Owen in a park or playground or somewhere else neutral. Today however would be the first time Aaron was meeting him since that first day in the pub.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“I’ve told him about you, you know.” Robert said, suddenly shy.

“Yeah? What did you say?”

“I showed him that picture of us on my phone. The one I use as background. And I told him that your name is Aaron and that I love you very much. The way people’s mummies love their daddies.”

Aaron smiled.

“He wanted to meet you. He called you my Aaron.”

“Your Aaron? I like that. What does that make you? My Robert?”

“He calls me Robert... most times. Rebecca wants him to call me daddy.”

“Daddy Robert.”

“Yeah... something like that. It’s mad isn’t it. Me having a son.”

“If he’s anything like his dad he’ll be amazing.” Aaron said as he parked the car.

They were supposed to meet Rebecca and Owen inside McDonalds in Hotten but instead they were waiting outside for them.

“Are we late?” Robert asked, glancing at his watch.

“No but I have to go. I just got a call about a house I’m interested in. I need to go over there now or it’ll be gone.”

“I thought you lived at Home Farm?” Aaron asked.

“I did. Until Chrissie found out who Owen’s father is.”

“She kicked you out?”

“No not exactly. But she’s not exactly the loving aunt and sister anymore.”

“Right. So… we’ll reschedule then?” Robert asked, disappointed.

“No I was thinking you two could just spend the afternoon with Owen and I’ll pick him up at yours tonight. If that’s ok with you?” Rebecca asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

“Uhm.. yeah.. I uh suppose so.” Robert stammered.

“Great.” She said before turning to Owen who had been quietly watching the three adults. “Mummy has to go now but you can stay with daddy ok? I’ll pick you up later. Be good.”

Owen nodded and squirmed when Rebecca tried to kiss his cheek. Aaron smiled, knowing he still did the same whenever Chas kissed him.

“Don’t you just hate it when mums do that?” Aaron said as he knelt down in front of Owen who nodded. “Yeah me too. I’m Aaron. Your dad told you about me didn’t he?”

“From the picture on my phone, remember?” Robert added.

“Your Aaron!” Owen said excitedly.

Aaron laughed.

“Yeah that’s right. I’m his Aaron.”

“You know I’m getting pretty hungry. Why don’t we go in and see if we can get a Happy Meal?” Robert suggested.

“With ice cream?” Owen asked.

“Sure. I think we can make that work. Come on.” Robert said and held out his hand, that Owen happily took before reaching out and grabbing Aaron’s hand too.

“Aaron can have ice cream too.” He decided.   

The three of them walked inside and sat down in a booth after ordering their food. Owen sat in between Robert and Aaron, happily chatting to the both of them while playing with the toy from his Happy Meal.

“Come on Owen, eat your cheeseburger. It’s getting cold.” Robert said and fed him a bite.

“Yeah mate they’re no good when they’re cold.” Aaron told the boy.

“You have some too!” Owen said and pushed his half eaten cheeseburger towards Aaron.

“No I have my own, so does your dad. You wanted a cheeseburger and ice cream remember?”

“If you finish your burger you can go play with the other kids.” Robert said and pointed at the ball pit on the other side of the restaurant. “You can go down the slide too.”

“Can I?”

“Of course. But finish your burger first.”

“But I’m full.”

“Just try one more bite.” Aaron said and held up Owen’s cheeseburger to let him take a bite.

Robert smiled as he watched the two of them and leaned over Owen to kiss Aaron.

“I think I just fell in love with you a little more.”

“Excuse me.” A woman who looked to be in her 50s said as she approached their table and Aaron mentally braced himself for the homophobic comment that was bound to follow. “Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt but I just wanted to say you make an absolutely adorable family together.”

“Oh... we’re uh... we...” Robert started, not sure how to explain the situation.

“Thanks.” Aaron said quickly and gave the woman a smile. “We’re very happy.”

“It shows. Your son is one lucky boy to have such loving parents.”

“Thanks. But we’re the lucky ones.”

***  
  
_Five years later_  
  
“Owen! Matthew! No running indoors!”

“But dad, we’re not running, we’re playing football.”

“Does this house look like a football pitch?”

“No...”

“Go on then, out back you two go. And no yelling, your sister is asleep upstairs.”

“Oh don’t be so hard on them, love. They’re just kids.” Chas said, ruffling Owen’s hair as he ran past her.

“You always told me to be more strict.”

“With Liv! And you never were.”

“Well now I’m doing this whole parenting thing properly with my kids. And Mattie on his own is loud enough to wake the dead sometimes.” Aaron joked.

“Oi! That’s my grandson you’re talking about.” Chas said laughingly.

“This little lady has decided she doesn’t want a nap today.” Robert said as he walked into the Mill’s kitchen carrying his and Aaron’s daughter Sarah. “I even laid down on our bed with her but the only one nodding off was me.”

“Maybe she’ll sleep through the night now if she doesn’t nap.” Aaron told his husband. “That’s a good idea isn’t it Sarah? Letting your daddies sleep for a change?” He said and tickled the little girl’s tummy who giggled and squirmed in Robert’s arms.

“I think” Chas started, taking Sarah from Robert, “That you two should go outside and keep an eye on the boys.”

“I can see them from here, mum. They’re just kicking a ball around the garden.” Robert told her. “I think you just want to get rid of us so you can cuddle your granddaughter.”

“Oh your daddy is so smart isn’t he?” Chas said to Sarah. “I bet that’s why your other daddy loves him so much.”

“Yeah that and the fact that he’s a really good kisser.” Aaron said and kissed Robert before taking his hand and leading him out into the garden. “Ok you two, Owen and me against your dad and Mattie!”

 

 

 


End file.
